


Once Upon A Dream

by gayngelradio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Castiel To The Rescue, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sam Knows, djinn, fallen!cas, i have a very vague plan for the plot going into this so we'll see what happens, it could be canon if the writers werent cowards, more tags i’m probably forgetting, takes place sometime in s9, yes i am calling dean a damsel, you can probably guess what that tag's about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayngelradio/pseuds/gayngelradio
Summary: a djinn hunt gone wrong, dean trapped in a dream, and sam is convinced cas should be the one to go in after him. what could possibly go wrong?this is one of two stand-alone companion fics because i came up with two versions of the same idea and couldn't decide which one i liked more.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Once Upon A Dream

It was supposed to be a milk run. Knowing the luck, or lack thereof, the Winchesters tended to have, it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Castiel that things went to shit pretty fast. The case was simple enough. It seemed that a djinn had set up shop just outside of Eugene, Oregon and had kidnapped a couple college kids. Cas didn’t know why Dean had insisted he come along on this hunt, as his inexperience at being human could only slow them down, but came along anyways.

They had gotten to town late at night, stayed at a quaint little hotel run by an elderly couple and gotten to investigating potential leads first thing in the morning. On Cas’ part this mostly meant lingering in the background while the brothers interrogated witnesses. Then they had changed out of their monkey suits and headed to prime suspect location number one: an abandoned warehouse a couple minutes outside of town. 

Dean wanted to go in guns blazing but they settled on Sam’s plan of sneaking in as it had a better chance of keeping the victims alive in case they had missed something. It appeared that the warehouse had two levels, so Sam agreed to take the bottom floor while Dean and Cas checked up top. Things were going pretty well, until they weren’t. Cas swore he only took his eyes off of Dean for a second when he heard a yelp and crash ahead of him. He spun quickly to see the djinn looming over Dean’s limp body. The djinn’s head snapped towards him before lunging at him. He dodged easily before sinking his blood-soaked blade into the djinn’s chest.

“Dean?” Why was his voice so shaky? “Dean!” He rushed to Dean’s side and dropped beside him, checking for a pulse. The steady thrum of his heartbeat was there and Cas released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Dean, please wake up.” He shook his unconscious body but to no avail. Dean was out cold. “SAM!” he shouted, hoping that he could hear him from wherever he was.

“Cas?!” he heard the response from almost directly beneath him. The metal stairs nearby rattled as someone stomped up them. Cas lifted his blade warily but was put at ease when Sam appeared rather than another monster. Sam looked at him and then at his unconscious brother. “Well shit.” Sam rushed over to join him at Dean’s side. “What happened?”

“I took my eyes off of him for a second and the djinn,” he motioned to where the now deceased djinn’s body was rotting a few feet away, “got the jump on him.”

“So he’s been poisoned.” Cas nodded. “I’ve got the antidote out in the Impala. You carry him out to the car, I’ll check to see if there are any other djinn hiding around here somewhere.” Cas hoisted Dean into his arms bridal style and began to work his way back down to the entrance, with Sam leading the way. As soon as he was out the door, Sam turned back inside to do another sweep. When he got to the car, he set Dean down gently so he could get the door open. Laying him in the backseat just as delicately, he then went to look for the antidote Sam had mentioned in the trunk.

Finding the labelled jar with relative ease, he grabbed it, gently closed the trunk (Dean’s voice echoed in his head, “She’s a lady! You gotta treat her like one!”), and sat himself in the passenger seat of the Impala. He turned in his seat to look back at where Dean was breathing softly. 

It seemed like such a long time ago that he had watched over Dean as he slept nearly every night. Even when Dean was fresh from hell and Cas was just beginning to fall, he had enjoyed seeing him so completely at peace in a way he never was when he was awake. Of course, back then he hadn’t known what those feelings meant or even that it was enjoyment he felt. He had come a long way from being the mindless drone of heaven he had been for so long. And now, staring at the man he had fallen for in almost every sense of the word, Cas knew that he would never have it any other way. Well, maybe one other way… no. He couldn’t have it like that. He couldn’t have Dean in that way. He had known this for a while but for some reason his heart seemed to ache even more at that thought than usual.

He was jostled from his train of thought as the driver-side door was wrenched open. Sam’s head appeared as he leaned down and explained, “There was one other djinn but I took care of them. I left an anonymous tip for the police, so the victims should be found soon.”

Cas nodded. “And Dean?”

Sam glanced back at where his brother slept in the backseat. “Let’s take him back to the hotel for this. We don’t wanna be here when the cops show up.” He took his place in the driver’s seat and drove them away from the warehouse as sirens began to echo in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a while back and since then school’s picked up and I lost motivation. I might keep working on it if this does well enough or if I get more ideas, but I figured I might as well just post what I have so far. I guess let me know what you think and I’ll go from there :)

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to try to finish this iteration of the story before i start working on it's counter piece since i have a better idea of what i want to do in that one in terms of plot, but once i do start publishing it i'll put a link here.  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
